


Djwifi December

by Ultranimallover33



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, Djwifi December, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultranimallover33/pseuds/Ultranimallover33
Summary: It's time for a month dedicated to the best ship, ya'll





	1. AU

**Author's Note:**

> A werewolf!Nino and vampire!Alya au, based off of this lovely post by Tides-Miraculous on Tumblr--> http://tides-miraculous.tumblr.com/post/179544138592/thats-frickin-brilliant-and-add-in-a-dash-of  
> (I haven't figured out how to properly add links on here yet whoops)

"I dare you to bite me."

Alya laughed, smile growing wider when she noticed Nino's eyes wander to her glistening fangs. "I don't think that's a good idea," she retorted coyly as she opened her locker.

Nino's smug grin never wavered as he leaned in closer. Alya hummed and assorted the things in her locker, blatantly ignoring the werewolf to her side. "C'mon..." he urged, voice a sultry whisper. "It probably won't do anything.."

"Then why do you want it so bad, huh?" She turned towards him for a brief moment to playfully push his nose away. "You're already a werewolf. We're not 100% sure nothing else will happen."

"So let's test it out!" he said, leaning close once more and pulling his shirt down slightly to expose his neck. Alya couldn't help but glance at it, but she scoffed and returned to her locker.

"Sorry, babe, can't risk having a weird vampire-werewolf hybrid guy wandering around. I can't even begin to explain all the reasons why that's bad."

Nino pouted and turned away with crossed arms. "I just want to know what it feels like..." he mumbled.

Alya smirked at him. "It feels like someone biting you hard enough to draw blood. It's really not that fun."

He smiled at her and opened his mouth to say something, only for his expression to shift suddenly. As fast as a bullet, he grabbed Alya's wrist and shoved her in the empty space between two lockers, soon following suit.

"WHAT-"

He placed a finger over her mouth. "Shhhhhh..." The werewolf peeked out from their hiding spot slowly, his ears flat against the back of his head. He was clearly nervous about something. It only took Alya a moment to process what happened before she gasped, realization dawning on her as fast as a lamp illuminating a dark room. She attempted to scoot further back as best as she could, Nino pushing into her to conceal the both of them as she did so.

Two figures walked by, chatting up a storm and laughing with one another. Neither of them even glanced at the individuals pushed against the wall. Once they were gone, both Alya and Nino released their breaths, having not realized until that moment that they were holding them in the first place. Nino silently poked his head out from behind the lockers and looked around for a moment. He stepped out and sighed, signaling the cost was clear. Alya soon followed him and eyed the room herself, not even noticing she was holding Nino's hand until he squeezed it reassuringly.

"That was close..."Nino murmured, eyes still darting cautiously.

"Too close," she agreed with a shudder.

His hand held onto hers a little tighter and he looked away with a look of pure misery. "Why can't we be together, Alya?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. "It's...it's so LAME! Nowhere does it say werewolves and vampires can't be together and yet...yet-"

"And yet we know everyone would freak once they found out," Alya finished for him, looking down. He nodded and turned toward her, his eyes showing worry but a hint of hopefulness shone in them, as well.

"That may be the case, but...I'm willing to risk it all. So long as I get to stay with you."

Alya's eyes widened. She turned to her boyfriend in shock, only to be met by his fond smile. She wasn't sure whether she should burst into tears or laugh at his dorkiness.

Turns out, she did both.

"Y-you're such an idiot," she blubbered, wrapping her arms around Nino and nuzzling her nose into his chest.

He hugged her back and tenderly kissed the top of her head, adding a sweet, "I love you, too."


	2. Snowball Fight

"Jeez, I hate the cold..." Nino mumbled, nuzzling his nose further into the collar of his coat. Next to him, Alya giggled and gave him a playful push, causing him to grunt and fumble slightly on the snowy ground.

"But you're glad to be out on a date with your wonderful girlfriend, riiiight?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

He laughed airily and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the forehead. "Alright, fine, yes. I'm glad to be here with you."

"Good, 'cause if you complain about the cold one more time, I'm gonna give you something cold to complain about."

"Huh?"

Alya shrugged and continued walking, giving his hand she was holding a squeeze. "Let's just continue looking at these lights, okay?" Still a bit perplexed, the boy nodded and chose not to question it.

They wandered the park for a while more, admiring the beauty of the decorations recently put up in honor of Christmas time coming to pass. They laughed at the lights depicting a santa frog leaping towards a sleigh, 'ooo'ed at the trees that resembled a night of colorful stars, and tried their best to avoid the nutcrackers they found seemingly wanting to stare into their souls.

By the end of it, Nino was shaking so much he thought he might combust at any moment. "Y-you sure you d-don't have any h...heat pads or anything? F-for our hands?" he asked, his breath coming out in white puffs. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders in an attempt to warm himself up a little.

Alya quirked a brow at him, inquiring, "Is that a complaint I hear?" She walked to the edge of the sidewalk and leaned down as he protested, stuttering every other word. She turned back toward him, both hands behind her back and a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"W..what are you doing?" Nino wondered, interrupting his previous objections.

"I warned you, Lahiffe," she said before hurtling a snowball at him with all her might. He yelped and lifted his arms defensively, albeit a little late considering his face was now covered in snow.

"ALYA!" he screamed. He shook himself vigorously and glared at her, though a smirk grew on his face as she innocently smiled back. "Hoooo, you're so gonna get it!"

"Come and get me, then!" she teased before leaping away with startling speed.

Determined, he perused her while trying his best not to slip on the outrageous amounts of snow and ice. He was doing surprisingly well, as was Alya. That is, until she threw him off by throwing yet another snowball at his face.

He lost his balance and fell to his knees with a surprised grunt. “Hey!” He protested, only to earn a snicker from Alya. He took the opportunity to create a snowball of his own as a vicious smile formed on his lips. Alya’s grin vanished when he tossed it, and she let out a startled yelp of her own. 

She wiped the snow off her chest with a pout. “You’re gonna pay for-AAH-!” She began, only to be interrupted by another snowball zooming past her head. “NINO!”

He let out a goofy giggle and got to his feet, another snowball prepared to fire. Alya knocked it out of his hand with another one of her own, causing him to gawk at his empty hand for a moment. He then looked up at her with an impish smile, growling, "That's it!" Before Alya could react, he tackled her and knocked the both of them into the snow, a series of laughter and giddy snarls filling the air.

Nino pushed both of her shoulders into the floor, cooing, "Gotcha!"

"Nice try, Lahiffe," she purred back. She suddenly tangled their legs together and pushed him onto his side, soon finding herself straddling him. "But I win this one." Before he could protest, she used one of her hands to firmly hold onto his shoulder and the other to grab a large piece of snow and, not even bothering to shape it into a ball, she shoved it into his face. His scream was muffled as she rubbed the snow back and forth, not even trying to suppress her childish laughter.

He struggled to get a hold of her arm but once he did, he threw it off his face and gasped, gulping in the precious air as though he was worried he would never have it again. "Okay!" he cried out. "I give! You win!"

Alya smirked at him and took his glasses off, chucking at how his face was white besides the dark skin his glasses were protecting. He looked like a raccoon. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cherry-colored nose. "You won't complain about being cold again?"

"Nope!" he replied. "Never again!"

She kissed him again, this time tenderly on the lips. "Good."


	3. Snooze

The alarm went off with the most annoying sound in the world and at that moment, Nino wanted to do nothing but smash it to pieces. Well, there actually was _one_ thing he wanted to do more, and that was sleep.

The sheets beside him rustled and Alya stepped out with a sigh, silencing the alarm as she went. Nino whimpered at the sudden loss of heat, yet he still refused to move. His wife went over to the door and turned on the lights, causing him to grumble and stuff himself further into the sheets.

Alya came up to his side of the bed with both hands on her hips. "Nino, get up!" she said as she roughly poked his forehead. He merely groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Nino!"

"Mmmmph," he mumbled back.

She scoffed and leaned over him to grab her pillow. "Wake up or else I'll whack you with this."

"Baaaaaabe..."

"Don't 'babe' me, I'm serious!" She pulled the blankets off his head slammed the pillow against his head and he yelped in return.

"UUUUUGH I was up basically all night dj-ing, babe!" he protested, voice still rough with sleep. He grabbed his alarm clock and squinted at the numbers. "We don't even need to be up right now.."

Alya's expression suddenly turned soft. "You know I've been trying to get up earlier. The doctor recommended a better sleep schedule to us both, remember?"

Nino grumbled again. Stupid doctor's sleep schedule. He couldn't for the life of him find the energy to get out of the bed.

"Babe, I'll hit you with the pillow again," Alya warned.

"Nope," he said, rolling over and grabbing her wrist. He suddenly yanked her forward before she could react, causing her to give a surprised yell. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her closer, nuzzling his nose in her hair and intertwining their legs.

"Nino!" she protested, though she let out a giggle when he hugged her tighter.

"Shhhhh, sleep," he said back, bringing a hand up to the back of her head and rubbing it soothingly. He smiled weakly when he felt her finally give in despite her protests.

She sighed and snuggled closer to her neck, giving in a haughty, "I won't let you be so stubborn tomorrow."

"I know," he smiled back, already feeling sleep overtake him once more.


	4. Hot Chocolate

Nino couldn't help it. Alya was just so _cute_.

He watched her as she snuggled closer to him, nuzzling her nose further into her scarf as she did so. He watched as she admired the snow falling, peppering the ground as though the sky was giving the ground gentle kisses. He watched as she laughed at something he said, her white teeth glimmering along with the icy snow, and he soon found himself smiling along. He watched as she looked up at him with those stunning green eyes of hers which stood out beautifully against the snow, making his heart skip a beat. The only thing he closed his eyes for was when she leaned forward to give his lips a tender kiss.

When she pulled away, he watched again. He couldn't stop, what with how captivating her hair and cheeks and eyes and literally anything else about her was as she angled herself frontward to take a delicate sip of her hot coco.

Alya pulled back suddenly and stuck her tongue out with a small, "Ah," snapping Nino's thoughts back to normal as though she had broken a spell.

"What?" he inquired, confused.

"Ah burmp mah phfung," she replied.

He snorted and she gave him an accusing glare in return. "That's what you get for getting _orange_ hot chocolate."

She let out an offended scoff and dramatically stuck her nose up in the air, eyeing the cup of coco in his own hand. "At least it's better than _peppermint_."

"Hey! You do _not_ diss the peppermint!"

In a sudden playful mood, she grinned at him and curled her tongue behind her teeth. "You don't even get marshmallows or whipped cream. I don't understand what your problem is."

"With peppermint, you don't even need all that other stuff," he played along.

"You need whipped cream and marshmallows with _any_ cup of hot chocolate! It's basically law!"

"Call me a rebel, then," he chided. He leaned forward and took a sip of his drink, only to quickly pull away with a sharp intake of breath.

"Hot?" Alya asked coyly.

"Yeah..."


	5. Snowed In

A piece of popcorn was flown at the TV screen, followed by a boisterous, "BOOOOOO."

Alya snorted. "Be quiet, dummy, this movie is actually really good."

"Yeah but HOW ARE THEY SO DUMB?!" Nino leaned forward and shook his fist at the screen with an agitated growl. He grumbled and threw another piece of popcorn at the movie as Alya laughed again.

"I'd say it's actually better than good if it's getting you _this_ riled up," Alya said. She looked up at his brooding face and poked his cheek, giggling at his indignant reaction. Nino slumped back onto the couch and his fiancé immediately snuggled closer to his chest. Despite his irritation, he smiled at her and happily wrapped his arm around her shoulders, prompting her to scooch closer.

"Yeah, I guess I am getting way into it," he laughed along. He begun scratching Alya's back up and down and she nearly melted into a puddle beside him. He could've sworn he even heard her purr.

They continued watching the rest of the movie and Nino did his best not to criticize, though a few complaints slipped out every once in a while. Clearly enjoying his distaste for the characters' idiocy, Alya laughed at each one of them.

He stretched when the film was finally over. Alya had found her arms fully wrapped around him by that time, along with her cheek pressed firmly onto the area directly below his shoulder. "Alright, that wasn't really that bad," Nino huffed.

"Told you," Alya replied slyly.

"WELL the only reason it was good was because they finally resolved everything in the end," he countered.

"Like most movies do."

He could feel her smile against his chest and he really wanted to pout at her but he somehow found himself smiling back. Checking his watch was what caused him to frown.

"It's pretty late..." he mumbled. "I guess I'd better go." Alya reluctantly let go so he could get up and stretch once more.

"I wish you could just stay..." she sighed as she followed him to her front door.

Her fiancé winked at her as he put a coat on. "We're not married _yet_ , but don't worry, love. Soon, I won't be leaving."

She lunged forward suddenly and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, and he grunted in surprise as a response. "Wow, clingy today, aren't we?" he inquired coyly, though he gladly hugged her back. 

"Mmmmmph.." she mumbled into the collar of his jacket.

He decided to shrug it off and he opened the door, only to be met with nothing but the color white. "Uhm," he said. "I think we've got a problem."

Alya looked up. "Bleh," she exclaimed with discomfort. "That's, uh. That's a lot of snow."

"No kidding!" Nino went over to the wall of snow, Alya still clutching his side, and found that it went well above his head. "Yeeeesh!"

Alya poked her head above his shoulder and inspected the screen doors just beside her kitchen, noting that they, too, had a wall of snow that seemed nearly impossible to break through. She turned back to him and asked, "What are you going to do now?"

He pushed his hand through the snow and sighed. "I guess...I guess I'll have to push through it.."

She merely held onto him tighter. "You WHAT? Are you crazy? There's no way you'll get through this! There's no doubt your car is also covered in snow, meaning it's basically useless now."

"But I can't just..stay!" he exclaimed. He stuttered a few times when the girl to his side gave him a harsh glare and he continued, "I-I mean not that I wouldn't like to stay! I would love to! It-it's just that I promised my mom I would be home on time..and that I would buy her some milk on my way back..."

"Just give her a call, I'm sure she'll understand," Alya said softly. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek when he still looked unsure, giving him a smirk and singing, "Baby, it's cold outside.." when she pulled away. He turned toward her with unamused eyes and lifted an eyebrow, though a small smile graced his lips.

"You better not."

"Baby, it's BAD out there..." she continued, leaning her face closer to his.

He scoffed and grabbed her shoulders to gently pull her away. "Seriously?"

She bit her lip and he gulped, noticing her eyes wander to his mouth. She stepped closer and continued her song, "Gosh, you're lips look... delicious."

Nino's back hit the wall and he yelped quietly, his heart beginning to beat quicker when she used her foot to close the front door, blocking the unearthly tower of snow from both of their views. After a few more steps forward, she tenderly grabbed his chin and brushed her lips against his, causing a strained grunt to escape his lips.

He took a hold of her cheeks and closed the space between the two of them for a moment, relishing in the way his lips felt against hers. He pulled away after a moment and smiled at his soon-to-be wife. "Hah, okay. Maybe I'll stay...once I call my ma and make sure it's alright with her."

She grinned at him with lidded eyes, placing a few fingers on his chest voluptuously. "Well, you better hurry, pretty boy."

He nodded and pulled his phone out of his back pocket, dialing the number of his beloved mother.

"Hey, ma!" Nino looked up and nodded a few times as his mom spoke in turn. A moment later, he said farewell and put his phone away. Alya lifted her eyebrow at him. "The moment I called, she said she knew I was still at your place. She had already seen the snow and she told me not to worry about the milk," he laughed, answering her unasked question.

"Soooooo?" she urged him.

"Soooooo, I'm good to stay," he replied. Before Alya could react, he seized her waist and switched their positions. Placing a finger under her chin, he leaned in closer until she could feel his breathe hot against her lips. "Now...where were we?"


	6. Balcony Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, rather, it's a WINDOW scene and even though it hasn't been confirmed nor denied that Nino has a balcony, I like the idea of a window ;)  
> Also, Nino doesn't know Rena's identity in this.  
> It's a few days late and I'm so sorry

Yeah, Rena could admit that she was definitely in the mood to mess with someone. And who was the lucky soul? None other than her wonderful boyfriend, Nino Lahiffe, of whom she loved to tease very much.

She landed beside his window, trying her hardest to suppress a snicker as she gave the screen a hardy knock. She peeked inside and could see the boy on his computer screen, his headphones on and his head bobbing along with a beat he was obviously creating.

She smiled and shook her head. Dork.

She tried knocking again a little harder, but to no avail. He was now leaning back in his chair with his feet resting on his desk, air-guitaring as though he was suddenly a star in the eighties. His eyes were closed and he had his bottom lip between his teeth, no doubt having the time of his life at the moment.

Rena could've watched him like this all day, but she had a mission and she was determined to accomplish it.

She slipped her fingers underneath the windowsill and gave a small grunt as she pushed it open. Stepping inside, the superheroine was barely able to hold back her laughter. Nino was so into whatever he was doing that he hadn't even noticed her come in. 

She maneuvered herself so she could stand directly behind him, holding a gloved hand above his head and wiggling her fingers malevolently. She really felt like doing an evil chuckle.

As quick as a fox, she snatched the headphones right off his head.

What followed was Nino jumping so high that he fell to the floor in a startled frenzy. The shrill screech that came out of his mouth was enough to make Rena clutch her belly and guffaw.

Curled in a tight ball and shaking like a madman, he looked up to see who his persecutor was. "R-Re...Rena R-Rouge..?" he gawked.

"Hey, Mr. DJ," she replied, giving him a wink. His response was a groan as he curled back up into the ball.

Voice muffled, he retorted, "You scared the ever-living snot out of me, dude!"

She crouched down and poked his head, snickering at his unamused response.

This wasn't the first time she'd been to his house as a superhero. Her visits had become more and more frequent until it was a given that she would go to his house as often as she could. As odd as it was, she and Nino had grown to be really close friends, which always felt extremely weird. She was his girlfriend in one life and his best friend in the other. Be that as it may, it was always so amusing to see Nino's reactions whenever she flirted with him in her superhero form.

He would always claim to her that he had a girlfriend, though. She couldn't help but smile at his loyalty every time.

She let the boy collect himself for a moment before holding out her hand for him to grab. He pouted at her but graciously accepted her offer to help him up.

"Never do that again," he told her as he dusted himself off.

Rena placed a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmmmm. Maybe. You looked super cute a moment ago, though."

Ah, there it was. The blush that had her smiling evilly.

"Uhhh, thanks...I guess?" he responded, red face turned towards the floor.

"You're welcome." She didn't want to make him too uncomfortable, so she took a step back. After that, they started chatting about random things as always, time soon becoming a foreign object.

That is, until Nino glanced at the clock on his wall and a gasp interrupted whatever he was going to say next.

"What?" Rena said, turning around and trying to find whatever had caught his attention so suddenly.

"It's 1:00."

Rena stared at the clock for a long moment before replying, "Shoot."

"Where does the time go?!" Nino shook his fist at his clock and grinned in satisfaction when his actions successfully caused Rena to laugh.

"Guess I better be going, then," she said, winking at him once more. "Thanks for the time, Mr. DJ." Rena gave Nino a small solute and went over to his window. Once she was out, she hopped into the nearest building and waved at the boy, who had wandered to his window to say farewell.

"Au revior, foxhead," he remarked.


	7. Bed Sharing

Nino strummed his guitar and whistled along with the melody he created, leaning back in his chair and resting his feet along the edge of his desk. His eyes were closed contently and he was in his own little world as he strummed away without a care. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him, though he sighed in relief when he realized it was only his gorgeous wife, hugging him from behind and nuzzling her nose into his neck as he gave her a fond smile. 

"Alya, you nearly scared me shirtless." Her response was an attempt to snuggle closer to his neck and hug him tighter. He kissed the top of her head. "How was work?"

"Mmmmmmmmph.."

Nino laughed. "Tired?"

She finally looked up, her eyes droopy. In a slurred voice, she said, "Hmmm. Play more of your guitar, sexy man."

Nino choked on whatever words he was planning on saying next and broke into a fit of laughter, Alya mumbling grumpily as she bounced on his rising and falling shoulders. "WOW, you are _exhausted_!" her husband declared.

"Mmm doesn't change the fact that you're sexy."

After another chuckle, he delicately set the guitar down and turned around, ignoring her grouchy protests. Once he was fully turned around, however, she didn't hesitate to climb into his lap and hug him close once more. Nino gently rubbed her back for a moment, letting the girl in his arms slowly lull into a small sleep, before picking her up and taking her over to their bed. 

He lifted the covers and tried setting her down as softly as he could, only for her to wrap her arms around his head and pull his face into her chest.

He lifted her head and gave her a wide-eyed, perplexed look. 

"Stay..." she was barely able to murmur. 

He snickered at that. "Alright, alright. I gotta put on my PJ's."

Alya whined at the loss of heat but was too tired to do anything as he walked to the other side of the room. He returned a few minutes later and climbed into the sheets, letting out a small exclamation of surprise when Alya immediately cuddled him closer to her. She enveloped her husband in a tight hug and linked their legs together, all while giving a petite kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Nino smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

She didn't say anything back, for sleep had already overtaken her, but Nino knew that the feelings were mutual as he lulled into a deep sleep himself.


	8. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Rena Rouge landed on the flat rooftop with barely a sound. She walked over to the edge and took a deep breath, the calm and crisp night air cleansing her lungs. It was a little breezy, but she let the wind carry her hair and ears as she stared at the beautiful city below.

She plopped herself next to the edge of the roof with a huff, her tail slowly falling to the floor behind her. The lights of Paris at nighttime were absolutely breathtaking, illuminating and perhaps even dancing a little to an inaudible song they created.

The superheroine inhaled once more to regain herself. She referred to the flute on her back and, deciding to add some music of her own to the phosphorescent hues below, grabbed her desired weapon before hovering it just below her lips. Rena closed her eyes and blew, long and low, her flute creating a melancholy melody for any listeners in the city a ways away. She maneuvered her fingers creatively on her instrument and soon a sad song came to play, perfectly expressing how she was feeling. Her lament went on for a while, until she finally decided to open her eyes.

And when she did, she gasped.

She wasn’t sitting on the rooftop anymore, nor was it nighttime. She was in an open field as the sun fell, turning the sky a beautiful hue of rose and orange. What really caught her attention, however, was the boy standing in front of her.

There he was. Nino Lahiffe, in all his dorkiness and glory, giving her the softest look possible.

“N..Nino…?” Rena rasped, her eyes unbelieving.

“Hey, Alya,” he responded, his golden eyes as warm as honey.

Rena let out a sob and got up, running up to her boyfriend with outstretched arms. He opened his own arms in a welcoming gesture.

And yet, the moment she had him in her grasp, he disappeared.

The superhero let out a surprised yelp when she felt her arms wrap around nothing, and she heaved when she opened her eyes once more and found herself back on the tranquil rooftop.

She was panting, stuck in a position with her arms outstretched and eyes wide. She attempted to regain herself by wrapping her arms around herself, giving herself the hug she unfortunately never received from her lover.

And she never would receive one from him again, now that he was dead.

Rena tried her hardest not to cry. She had convinced herself moments before that she was incapable of even crying anymore, having already bawled enough due to the day’s earlier events to consider herself cried out. And yet here she was, feeling the familiar twitch of her nose and sting in her swollen eyes.

And then, a sob escaped. She didn’t know where it came from, but one moment led to another and not even a minute had passed before she found herself weeping on the rooftop, tears streaming down her face and falling onto the streets far below.

She clutched herself even tighter as time passed, unable to take away the pain she felt in her head, eyes, heart, legs, everything. Rena didn’t realize she was trembling until she finally inhaled with a shaky breath, only to sob back out in weeping spurts. She wiped her nose and eyes with her arm but that only made her face wetter.

She didn’t know what to do.

It was then that Rena had sudden flashbacks to the akuma attack earlier that day. Beady-red eyes, drooling teeth, claws as sharp as razors, tearing through innocent skin. Skin that was merely trying to protect her…The terrible creature had been defeated, but not even Ladybug’s miraculous cure could fix the lives lost in the process. Or, the life.

He told her everything was going to be fine. He told her Ladybug would fix everything.

He was wrong.

She cried out from the awful memories that hit her like a truck, standing up from where she sat and backing up before falling to her knees. Her eyes hurt but she couldn’t keep them closed, not with the horrendous images that corrupted her mind every time she did.

A long while had passed. Rena Rouge was still on the rooftop. Her ugly sobbing had turned to gentle weeping with the passing time, and the only way she could truly express how she felt was with her flute, playing her song of sorrow.


End file.
